


Homecoming

by QueenBeeComplex



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Apologies, Breaking Up & Making Up, Cheating, Friends to Lovers, I have no excuses, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23805514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBeeComplex/pseuds/QueenBeeComplex
Summary: After sleeping with his fiancee, the last thing Andy expected was for his ex- best friend to come stumbling onto the bus to make it up to him.
Relationships: Andy Biersack/Matt Good
Kudos: 7





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> I found this buried in a really old fanfic I wrote years ago that will never, ever see the light of day again. But this bit was decent and functioned as a one shot. And I'm rather fond of the progression.

Matt and I had only ever slept together once, though I insisted we never had to my band mates. It had been, well, different. Anything I did to him, he did to me. So by the end of the night, we'd both been fucked from both ends.

After that, I started losing interest. I never shared anything more than a few kisses with him. I don't really know what happened. I guess I just lost interest. I was afraid the relationship would be about sex instead of emotions. That was probably irrational of me. As soon as the tour was over, I broke it off. Not harshly, though. I didn't want to hurt him.

I don't think he ever forgave me. I know no matter how easily I tried to let him down that I still broke his heart.

Which would explain my surprise when Matt came stumbling onto the bus, but clearly not intoxicated. He made a bee line for where I was standing at the bottom of the stairs. Before I could think, he was on his knees at my feet, arms wrapped around my legs just under my ass while he burrowed his head into my stomach. My hands were nesting comfortingly into his hair before I could even make out the words tumbling from his mouth.

When his mumbling of "I'm sorry," and variants thereof finally registered beyond my shock, I dropped to my knees as well. My body slid into a position it was so familiar with; knees apart so I straddled his thighs. I pulled his head against my chest and dropped kisses on his head in between assuring "It's okay,"s and "You didn't know,"s.

I distantly noticed the sound of my band mates and company shuffling about, then the hiss and click of the door slowing to a close. But not much of that sunk in as I pulled Matt's face to mine and pressed our lips together.

Matt's hands were fisted in the back of my shirt. "Andy, I'm so sorry," he said, pressing his forehead to mine but not looking me in the eye.

"Hey, hey," I murmured, holding his head in my hands and gently coaxing eye contact from him. "Matty, it's not your fault. She was completely sober and she knew what she was doing. She knew you were drunk and took advantage of you. I don't know if she was mad at me or just trying to be mean. But it isn't your fault. Okay?"

Matt tried to nod a bit. "So you aren't mad at me?"

I smiled a bit. "If I was, would I do this?" I pulled his face back to mine and kissed him hard, but slowly. I wormed my way into his mouth and began to retrace the contours of his mouth that I had memorized so long ago.

I finally broke the kiss and sat back on my heels.

"Whoa," Matt breathed. "I guess that's a no on the mad."

I smiled. "Definitely a no."

A grin broke out across his face and he lunged towards me, tackling me to the floor and recommencing the kiss. His hands tangled in my hair and his lips wandered down my throat and all I could think was, _how could I have ever let this go?_

I felt warm hands groping up under my shirt and untangled my hands from his hair just long enough for him to push the thin cotton up over my head. My hands returned to caress the base of his neck as he cast my shirt aside and continued. His lips left a burning trail of kisses, licks, sucks, and nips across my shoulders and upper chest. My breathing was ragged and an occasional, quiet moan escaped my lips. I wasn't needy or desperate for contact. I was content just to feel him there, playing me like an old violin he hasn't played in years but still knew all the right strings to pull.

Then he got to my nipples and all bets were off. He latched his mouth onto one and sucked it into his mouth, his tongue flicking rapidly back and forth across it. A low moan of want escaped my lips and I found myself arching into his touch while holding his head down against me. He complied to my plea of "Don't stop," by sliding a hand down from where it was gripping my shoulder to tweak the other nipple.

After a few long moments of torture, he switched to suck on the other nipple. A hand was softly tracing a circular pattern around the nipple he'd abandoned. His other hand hadn't left my shoulder, and the thumb was gently stroking back and forth across my hickey bruised collar bone. His breath was hot on my skin as his lips trailed, more softly, down my body. He was taking special care to kiss every inch of my exposed chest he could. The slow, meticulous movements of his lips and tongue were gentle and calming and I swear they were lulling as well. I was quickly fading into a sense of content and perhaps even bliss.

He stopped his kisses above my navel and trailed the tip of his tongue up the center of my chest, then throat until it was sliding into my mouth, which was opened in a moan.

He still tasted just as I remembered, like cigarettes and black coffee with just a bit of sugar. He still knew the contours of my mouth just like I knew his. His lips were molded to mine and he thrashed his tongue into my mouth before allowing it to tangle with mine. There was no fight for dominance. It was all love and passion.

I grabbed for the hem of his shirt and started pulling it up, longing for the feeling of his skin against mine. He sat up, straddle my hips, and stripped the shirt off, flinging it away before leaning back down to kiss me again.

His lips were finding their way back down my body. "Matt," I groaned as his mouth found my nipples again. It was the first time I'd moaned his name, and I must have taken him by surprise, because that torturous mouth disconnected from my skin.

I glanced down my body to find his hazel eyes peering back at me in concern.

I reached for his hand on my shoulder and tangled his fingers with mine, pressing a kiss to the back of his hand. Then I guided his hand down my body and placed it over the bulge in my pajama pants.

Matt's breath hitched in his throat. "I didn't know if you wanted that," he said, weakly.

I rolled my eyes and pressed my hips up into his hand. "Please, Matty."

His hand instantly began working me. Then I felt him nuzzling his face against my thigh. My hands found his hair and my light moans of contentment changed to deep, lusty pleas for his touch. I could feel his breath warming me through the thin cotton of my pajamas, and finally could no longer resist the urge to wrap my legs around his shoulders.

"Please, I need you," I whined as the torture became too much for me. I felt the hot breath of his laughter through the fabric before the cold hit me as he tore my pants down to my knees. I was able to kick them the rest of the way off while he admired.

"Bigger than I remembered..." he murmured. His hot breath teased over the head before he pressed a kiss to it. My whole body shuddered at the light, sensual touch. Then I was moaning profanities and his name as the hot, wet suction of his mouth enveloped my length. He allowed me to steer his head up and down with hands tangled in his hair. His tongue was rolling and gliding across the sensitive skin, and he clearly had remembered the maneuvers that made me beg.

My heels were digging hard into his back as I thrust my hips up against his mouth. He swallowed around the head each time it hit the back of his throat, and low hums sent blissful pleasure through me. A hand was snaked between my legs to massage my balls as he worked.

"Matty, I'm so close," I gasped. He responded by pushing my hips down with both hands and focusing his efforts on the head of my cock. His tongue prodded into the slit just as his lips increased suction over the head. Within moments, he had me moaning his name and cumming in his mouth as my nails dug into his shoulders and my heels into his back. He swallowed every bit of my release and licked the head clean.

"Fuck, Matty, I need you," I groaned as his lips trailed back up my body. He kissed me, deep, before scooping me up and carrying me over to the couch.

"Are you sure?" he asked me.

All I could do was nod. My mind was flooded with thoughts of just how badly I needed him.

He produced a bottle of lube out of nowhere and was slicking his fingers and my entrance down within seconds of my affirmation. The gel was cold, but his fingers were warm. Just the teasing of his fingertip over my hole had me moaning needily and pushing my body into his touch.

I cried out in pain as his finger slowly pushed in, stretching me uncomfortably. He stopped a moment and asked if I was alright. I didn't know how to answer. I wanted him but it hurt. I let out an involuntary moan which I think he took as ascent to continue. The stinging was soon replaced with pleasure as his finger felt around inside me. Slow, steady movements pulled and pushed his finger in and out. My body arched off the couch and I moaned in pleasure.

The second finger stung, but the pain was dulled out by Matt's whispers of assurance and encouragement. Soon, the pleasure ebbed back into the friction of his fingers pumping in and out. He started scissoring and I started to lose control. I dropped the moans for demanding pleas of "fuck me."

"I'm not going to do that," Matt responded, dropping soft kisses along the inside of my thighs. "I'm not interested in fucking you." My fears were wrong all along. He didn't want sex. But he was happy to give it to me. "I'm going to make love to you, Andrew. I'm going to prove that I never stopped loving you."

I moaned. I needed him. Those were the words I'd needed to hear all along. "Please, just take me," I gasped. He ignored the plea and pushed another finger into me. My body accepted it without a cry of pain. My back arched and a moan escaped my lips and Matt was kissing my thighs again. More than kissing, he was sucking and biting and leaving a trail of purpling love bites all over the pale skin.

"Please, I need you," I begged again. This time, he complied. I whimpered as his fingers slid out of me. I felt so empty. As I watched him unzip and pull off his jeans, I realized just how much this was about me and not him. He was hard, yes. But he hadn't made any effort to relieve his own discomfort. I felt guilty for a moment for not offering to take care of him like he was taking care of me. That was forgotten within seconds as I watched him slowly stroke himself down with lube. His head rolled back and he bit his lip and moaned ever so slightly.

Then the head of his cock was resting at my entrance and his lube sticky hands were gripping my hips. His mouth found mine and we both moaned into the kiss as he pressed into me. He stopped once he was all the way in and massaged my hips with his thumbs, allowing me a moment to get comfortable around his cock.

My muscles fluttered around his shaft and he began slowly thrusting in and out. His head rested on my shoulder and he moaned and grunted in pleasure. I had one hand tangled in his hair and the other digging into his shoulder as my moans mixed with his. He was gripping my hips hard enough to bruise, which only increased my pleasure.

Matt's moans were higher than mine. Still, they were not high enough to be feminine. But they were so hot. His warm breath and occasional kisses to my chest were hot, too. He was making me harden again. My body was screaming for him almost as loudly as I was.

Then he found my prostate. The second he hit it, I cried out in bliss. I dug my nails into his shoulder and begged for it right there. He sent me spiraling and all I could so was cling to him and hold on for the ride.

"Touch me," I gasped. I needed contact. He was hitting my prostate with every slow, deliberate thrust and he was sucking hard on my collar bone and I needed it. He just gave me a soft nod and adjusted one hand to slowly stroke up and down my length. His strokes were in perfect time with his thrusts and my moans grew louder and the pitch rose.

"Andy, baby, I'm so close," Matt murmured against my neck. His thrusts grew sloppier and he picked up speed. His hand moved faster on my cock as well, and my body was thrusting into his motions.

"Fuck, I'm gonna..." I gasped. Then I lost control and came over his hand and both our stomachs. My muscles clenched around Matt's cock and then he was cumming inside me, screaming my name and a list of profanities even as his name fell from my lips. He rode out his orgasm and kept stroking until he had milked me to the last drop.

I whimpered at the loss as his limp cock pulled out of me. He kissed the whimper away, his tongue lazily swirling around mine. Then he sat to lap up my cum from my chest. When he finished, I held him in place to do the same. Then he kissed me again, soft and sweet as he gathered me up in his arms and wrapped the blanket that hung over the back of the couch around us both.

He placed one more chaste kiss to my lips, along with a murmured "I love you" before tucking his face into my neck and falling asleep. I muttered a soft "I love you, too," into his hair before falling asleep as well.


End file.
